Heretofore, an organophosphorus compound, a carbamate compound, a pyrethroid compound or the like has been used as an effective ingredient for an insecticide, but as this result, some insects have had a resistance to these insecticides in recent years. Therefore, it is demanded to provide an insecticide effective for these insects having a resistance.
An anthranilamide compound of the formula (I) described hereinafter or its salt is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses in test A and test C at pages 83 to 85 a controlling effect of a combination of a specific anthranilamide compound with imidacloprid or thiamethoxam against diamondback moth or aphid.
Patent Document 1: WO2005/077934
Patent Document 2: WO2006/055922